


Falsettos Drabbles and Oneshots

by YourAveragePlankton



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I might make these into a multi chapter story at some point but idk, Like, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and when im not literally half awake and surviving on copius amounts of coffee, that depends if anyone reads them, when i post more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAveragePlankton/pseuds/YourAveragePlankton
Summary: this is. exactly what the title says?? i might make these into a chaptered story. at some point. but idk, that depends. also, a lot of these will be whizzvin. lmao. (can you tell i am nervous to post this?)
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! so this is my first ao3 fic?? and fic in general???? i am very scared to post this— if anyone actually reads these, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> also, this first one is sad. but it’s been stuck in my brain for forever now, i had to write it.

Whizzer dragged his knees up as far as he could in his weakened state, draping his arms over them and hunching down. His shoulders shook with the force of his sobs as months— maybe even years— worth of pent up emotions forced themselves out all at once.

He knew that he had no right to do this— to wheedle his way back into this fucked up yet beautiful family, to form friendships with people that he thought he would never have a chance with, to be a _part_ of this family and then just die, and drag Marvin down with him. He had been the one to ruin this family in the first place. But they had managed to piece themselves back together— Marvin had developed an amazing relationship with his son, he and Trina had become friends, Mendel and Trina were happily married, and the four of them had found companionship in the Lesbians. Then Whizzer had forced his way back into it. And now he was going to leave it again.

With Marvin.

His sobs came harder as that thought forced its’ way to the front of his brain. Marvin. _Marvin._ The man that he had hated so, so much at first. The man who he had fucked for an entire month, forcing away any other feelings that developed in that time. The man who he had been unfaithful and horrible to for an entire nine months after that. The man who, despite everything, he was finally in a healthy relationship with. The man who he loved with all his heart.

The man who he had given a fatal disease to.

Against all logic, he had hoped that somehow Marvin hadn’t contracted this disease. He had prayed that Marvin wouldn’t die, that he’d be able to see his son grow old, see his family age with him and die once he was old and ready and accepting— all the things that Whizzer had wanted to do. But Whizzer wasn’t stupid. He knew that the bags under Marvin’s eyes, the increasing thinness and the itching weren’t just from him wearing himself down.

No, Marvin was getting sick.

And it was all his fault.


	2. “What the fuck did you just do?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU. Whizzer is a hazard to society, and Marvin just wants to get through class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. this is shit. it’s 4am where i am, i haven’t slept for like over a week, and i didnt even bother to read this over or edit it at all. but uh. well. here you go????

Marvin wiped his bleary eyes as he stared despondently at his laptop. Charlotte had repeatedly told him that taking a 7AM class was a stupid idea and that he would seriously regret it, but he had thought that she was probably just overreacting. 

She wasn’t. 

He’d managed to make it to the classroom five minutes before the bell was due to go, if only so that he could get a seat in the back row. He’d been hoping for some peace and quiet; he didn’t need anyone sitting next to him and— God forbid—  _ socialising  _ with him. He wasn’t a people person as it was, let alone at 7 in the bloody morning. 

As if on cue, someone dropped themselves into the seat next to Marvin. He was seriously considering the effectiveness of smashing his head against the table and knocking himself out.

He turned his head to look at the intruder and to maybe just ask him to  _ please leave him the fuck alone,  _ when he noticed what the other was doing. 

An open paper cup three-quarters filled with black coffee sat on the table top, and he watched in horror as the stranger tipped an entire can of redbull inside it. He looked up and caught Marvin’s eye, mumbling, “I’m gonna die,” before picking it up and tipping the entire thing down his throat. 

Marvin felt his lip curl in disgust, his eyebrows shooting towards his hairline. “What the fuck did you just do?”

The boy grinned, extending a hand. “Good morning to you too. I’m Whizzer. You are...?”

Marvin eyed the hand warily for a few moments before taking it. “Uh— Marvin.” He shook Whizzer’s hand, taking in his features properly for the first time since he’d sat down. He had soft brown eyes, his hair meticulously styled into a casually windswept look and he wore a black leather jacket over a pale pink button-up shirt. Despite looking very,  _ very  _ good— not that Marvin was staring, of course he wasn’t. It was just an observation; who wouldn’t notice when said person looked as good as Whizzer did right then?— he also looked very tired. Although that still didn’t seem to be a reasonable excuse for committing the horrible offence that he just had by drinking that  _ thing.  _ “Back to what I said before. What the fuck, man?”

Whizzer shrugged, keeping that shit-eating grin on his face the entire time. “Hey, don’t judge me. We all have our ways of staying awake, that just happens to be mine.”

Marvin rolled his eyes before realising that he had yet to let go of the handshake. He quickly retracted his hand, feeling a blush spread onto his cheeks as he ducked his head in an attempt to hide it. 

Judging by the amused chuckle that came from next to him, he hadn’t done very well. 

Just at that moment, the professor walked in and Marvin mentally thanked the God that he wasn’t sure if he believed in or not for his luck. Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to talk to the boy for the rest of the lesson, and then he could just bolt out of the class and meet up with Charlotte in the cafe. 

The lesson started with little hassle, however as the minutes ticked by it seemed to be taking longer and longer. His eyes flicked to the clock at the front of the room every few seconds, his fingers drumming against the table. He hoped that his notes from the lesson were at least somewhat understandable— he’d taken in absolutely nothing of the lesson so far, and he really didn’t want to fail before he’d even begun. 

Just as his mind started to drift off, he heard the sound of snoring coming from the seat next to him. 

He turned his head in disbelief, eyes falling onto Whizzer. His chin was propped up in his hand, a pen loosely held in his other while his eyes were shut, upper body slightly slumped forwards. Marvin let out a soft _tch_ noise and flicked the boy’s shoulder. When that appeared to do nothing, he flicked it again, however this time was considerably harder than the last. 

When that _also_ seemed to fail, he wondered why he was bothering to do this in the first place. 

He debated his next move for a few seconds before leaning forwards and shoving the hand being used to prop up the boy’s chin out from under it, smirking as he watched his head very nearly hit the table, being caught at the last second as he sat up and looked around blearily. 

He turned to Marvin, mouthing the word ‘ _ Asshole,’  _ at him before turning back to his notes, tapping his pen against a blank notepad as he clearly struggled to stay awake. 

Marvin scoffed at the response, leaning towards Whizzer’s ear to whisper, “You’re welcome for waking you up.” He watched as Whizzer turned towards him and arched an eyebrow. 

“You expect a thank you? There are much better ways than trying to break my nose on the desk, honestly, Marv.”

Marvin felt his own eyebrows raise higher at the reaction. 

_This was gonna be a long semester._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this shit? yes. was the ending ridiculously abrupt and terrible? yes. do i like this idea anyway? ...yes. 
> 
> i might??? turn this into a multi chapter thing???? maybe????? i have the ideas for it, i just dont know if anyone would actually read that.


End file.
